


Captive

by Kathysweet



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:24:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathysweet/pseuds/Kathysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima never knew he had such a dark side to him, but that's what happens when Takao grabs a hold of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captive

There was something about Takao that made Midorima uncomfortable in leaving him alone. Which is why the moment they started dating, Midorima made sure to keep him close.

It was surprising to say the least. He never knew he could be so possessive.

Takao, Midorima learned, was fairly popular.

Before, the knowledge that the other grabbed the attention of both females and males, would have been an unnecessary piece of information. Now, well now, it was too important for him to brush off as nothing.

It was maddening to see him surrounded by others he did not know. It was upsetting to see either sex touch him in any manner. It was unsettling to know that there was such a ugly side to him that made those other two emotions so strong and overpowering.

Midorima found this side of himself frightening.

He was afraid of the way he felt when he saw Takao talking, laughing, and especially smiling with others.

Of the way an ugly churning in the pit of his stomach would make him want to stalk straight up to Takao and take him away. Of the need to mess him up. To tie him up and leave every type of evidence that indicated that Takao was his and only  _his_.

He did his best to keep these emotions in check, but like he said, there was something about Takao that made him uncomfortable.

The longer they dated, the more he felt the needed to keep Takao close.

He never knew what it was about Takao that made him want to possess all of him; as if afraid that if he didn't the other would be swept from under his feet and he would leave Midorima heartbroken.

Soon he learned that the reason he felt that way was because Takao was too seductive. Not in the way the other usually tried to be when he wanted to mess with Midorima (even though that was quite maddening as well), but in his natural beauty.

When Takao was not messing around and was actually showing the real him; it was truly beautiful.

He learned that this was the most true when the other was alone.

Being called out to stay after class by the professor, Midorima had told Takao to wait for him. Once he came back to the class room, Midorima's caught himself awed by the beauty that was Takao Kazunari. The other, still unaware of his presence, kept staring out the window.

It was at that moment that he found what made Takao so seductive.

His eyes.

Since he was young, Midorima's eyes were always called beautiful. His long eyelashes making him his features more elegant, but Takao's eyes- Midorima noticed- were beckoning. The sharp and narrow shape giving off a mischievous playfulness that would make anyone- who dared to stare for too long- into a puddle of gush.

Finally the other turned that gaze of his on him.

"Shin-chan," was said softly. Takao's head tilted to the side, hair softly moving along with the movement, as a gorgeous smile blossomed into his face.

Stiffly, Midorima pushed his glasses upwards before telling the other it was time to leave.

"Okay, okay no need to be so pushy," the smaller male said as he chuckled warmly at him. Waiting outside the door of the classroom, trying his best to get his emotions back to normal, he almost jumped when he felt Takao latch onto his arm before intertwining his hand with his own.

"Shall we go home Shin-chan," Takao said as he looked up at Midorima and made him captive with that stare.

Without thinking Midorima leaned closer to the other, not once looking away from those eyes that became more and more heavy the closer he got. Tilting his head slightly, he gave the other a small peck on the mouth smirking at the annoyed whimper Takao made.

"Shin-chan is such a tease," Takao murmured against his lips before going a bit on his tiptoes to nip on Midorima's lower lip. No longer able to stop himself, this time Midorima kissed him the way he knew made Takao's knees turn into goo. Takao's hands moved to grab hold of his sweater, his body flush against Midorima's.

Only pulling apart for some much needed air, they kept kissing until the thud of Midorima's bag- as it fell of his shoulder and onto the floor- reminded them they were still at school. Midorima moved away, though Takao did not let go of him since he still felt too unstable to stand on his own.

Clearing his throat and pushing his glasses back in place as he waited for Takao to let go, he made sure not to look at the other to ensure he didn't lose control again.

After a while, Takao began to chuckle.

"What so funny," Midorima asked, although he was sure it was probably about him. It usually always was.

The other didn't answer right away, too busy laughing.

"Neh, did I make the oh so serious Shin-chan lose control?" Takao inquired.

Feeling his face heating up from the truth of those words, he gave Takao a quick glance. Both loving and hating the amused face the other was giving him, before walking.

"As if," he said once Takao was next to him.

"Ahh my Shin-chan is such a tsundere."

"Shut up, Takao," he responded back, only to get a chuckle from the other.

They walked quietly next to each other, the chill of the breeze hitting their faces and causing Takao to shiver. Midorima, taking a risk, glanced at the other.

He quickly regretted it when he found himself once again captivated and at awe with Takao's beauty. A need to hide that beauty from the world, he grabbed the smaller male's hand and speed up their walk.

"O-oi, Shin-chan! Slow down," but he didn't listen just kept the pace until they made it to the safety of his house and room. Not even allowing the other from making any complaints, he pushed him down onto his bed and hovered over him.

Looking down at Takao, Midorima finally allowed himself to appreciate the view. Hair sprawled messily on his pillow, with cheeks colored pink from their sprint, and plump lips invitingly parted just slightly, had him in need. He took in every little detail until his eyes landed on the eyes that seemed to imprison him and catch his breath.

Eyes heavy lidded from either exhaustion or arousal, Takao looked at him quietly.

"Shinatrou," the other whispered, causing a shiver to run through Midorima.

Takao rarely said his name, always opting to use a silly substitute, but when he did it drove Midorima mad.

Getting comfortable, he lowered himself onto Takao, making sure to keep his chest slightly off the other as he propped himself with his forearms on either side of Takao's head. The smaller male accommodated him by wrapping his slim legs around his waist and slipping his arms loosely around his neck. Takao caressed the nape of his neck as he began to nip and suckle on the others neck.

The brunette tilted his head more to the side, giving Midorima more soft skin to play with. It stayed tame for a while, with Midorima leaving his mark here and there, and Takao enjoying it. But soon, one of them- neither of the two could remember who- rocked their pelvis against the other.

A rhythm was set, slow and tantalizing. Each thrust producing more and more soft moans from Takao.

The hands on the back of his neck moving to his shoulder and gripping him tightly, as the thighs around his waist tightened as their thrust became more frantic.

"S-Shin-" Takao began to moan, his moan turning into a gasp at a sharp thrust.

Their concealed arousal's becoming too uncomfortable with each harsh thrust, they began to claw desperately at each others clothes. Every article of clothing started to fall messily onto his floor, both too engrossed in needing to take everything off from the other to care where anything landed.

Soon they were naked and on each other. Bodies wrapped together as they rocked against each other, as if they were starved from contact, they kissed messily.

Occasionally, Midorima would pull slightly away, wanting to watch the way Takao fell apart as he drove him closer to the brink of release.

It was stunning.

Takao was racking his nails painfully down his back, yet he could care less as he watched him thrash and moan his name wantonly. He knew all this was just for him. No one else had seen this side of Takao and no one would ever be allowed to see this.

This was his.

Only his.

Feeling himself become closer to the end, with one hand, he firmly grabbed a thigh as he thrust his erection harshly against the other. A gasp broke the otherwise silent room followed by a drawled out moan of his name. Arms wrapped tightly around his neck bringing him closer to the body below. Needing to distract himself before he came before Takao, he licked distractedly at the base of Takao neck. Only to bit it when he came without any warning.

So engrossed in his own orgasm, he almost missed the way Takao arched his back as he came right after, his name slipping through those bruised lips. Exhausted, Midorima slumped on top of Takao as he tried to catch his breath. He knew he was heavy, but the other didn't seem to mind as he lazily ran his fingers through Midorima's damp hair.

"Shin-chan," a sleepy sounding voice said.

"What Takao," he answered.

"I love you."

Unable to stop the smile that crossed his lips, he moved so that he was no longer crushing the smaller male, before enveloping him in his embrace.

"I love you too, Kazunari," he whispered in the others ear, loving the way Takao hid his blushing face in his chest as he whined how unfair Midorima was.

Although he was the one that wanted to possess all of Takao, he knew that the one who was actually being possessed was himself.

Takao had a hold of him and it would stay that way as long as those eyes kept him captive.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one in love with Takao's eyes? Anyways thanks to anyone who reads and enjoys it.


End file.
